Yugioh the Movie '06: Duel of the Generations
by DarksGirl89
Summary: Yugi and friends Vs. Jaden and his crew. This contains a new character... me!R R Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Domino has been a little calm since Atem's departure. He is never forgotten, and his spirit lived on through his friends. 10 years have passed and their bond was going strong. Everyone worked at the game shop with Yugi and everything was going fine. Yugi had also added a new member to the group. Her name was Roni and like Yugi, she wasn't the tallest person around. They all were friends and everyone enjoyed each other's company. There was one thing that made Joey and Roni angry every time, the thought of Kiaba's rejects as they were called by Joey and Roni becoming the best duelists around when they knew that Yugi was clearly better than all of them

Their deck possessed weak monsters. Most decks were based on Fusions and this angered them to think that those weaklings even stood a chance of beating Yugi or any duelist of the first generation of duelists. One day the students of the duel academy were on TV talking about life after the dorms. Almost every duelist wanted to go to the pro league.

"Yeah and I'll be the first lady" Roni commented.

One duelist who made a comment got a laugh from Roni and Joey. He spoke of one day having the honor of dueling Yugi to see if he had any real potential as a duelist. Roni and Joey couldn't stop laughing. To think a duelist like him would even have the guts to even bring on the challenge.

"If he dueled Yugi he would get creamed in two turns at the most" Joey said.

Roni nodded in agreement as they continued to work at the shop.

The day ended and as the sun set Roni got a great idea. To have a 5 on 5-match old school vs. new to see whom the champs would be. It was time to come up with plans and set the whole thing up. It would take some time but good things come to those who wait.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

The next day Roni decided that she would do all the planning for the duel 1st she would need to find five duelists that would duel for the 1st generation. She would be one but finding four more would be difficult. She couldn't ask Yugi cause he hasn't dueled since the destiny duel vs. Atem. Then she got an idea. She found Joey and asked if he would duel. Joey put his fist to his hand and answered,

"To beat those wanna be duelist would make my day! Count me in Roni!"

Roni smiled and gave him a high five and gladly walked off and searched for some well-known duelists to duel. Yugi for some odd reason couldn't stay out of her mind. She knew he would say no but it felt like someone was telling her to ask him.

She walked around town and she could find anyone. Then she bumped into someone that looked familiar. When she got up and apologized she noticed and said,

"Mai is that you?"

Mai nodded and gave her a hug. It had been a while since they saw each other. The timing couldn't be better she asked if Mai and told her that Joey was going to duel too and that was all she needed. She agreed and now she would need two more duelists. It was almost set, but thee day was coming to an end and Roni had to head home. She had work in the morning.

That night Roni was trying to sleep when a voice started to call her name.

"Roni"

She looked around and saw no one. She called out,

"Who are you?"

Instead of hearing a reply she saw a figure by her window. At first she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yugi? Is that you?"

"Well... your half right," the voice said.

He looked into her eyes and then it came to her...It was Pharaoh Atem.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Well I'll be." Roni said surprised, "How can this be?"

Pharaoh looked at he with no shock.

"I needed to talk to you" Pharaoh said.

Roni was most confused. If anything he should be visiting Yugi, not her.

"Why me" she asked.

Pharaoh answered "It's about Yugi. I'm worried"

Roni, still confused asked,

"Why are you worried about him he's fine" Roni said.

Pharaoh knew she was a little clueless since she didn't know him around the time he was around.

"Roni, he wasn't like the way he is now when I was around. He used to be cheerful and was full of life. Now he has lost sight of that" Pharaoh explained.

Roni still didn't understand. Yugi was happy and cheerful. She knew that there was something missing. Pharaoh sensed that she needed to be clued in so Pharaoh put his hand on her forehead and then Roni received a vision.

It was scenes from the past. All the great times they had. Now Roni understood. Pharaoh then removed his hand.

Pharaoh explained, "Ever since I left it hasn't been the same. He tries to act the same but we all know it's not. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't dueled at all?"

Roni thought about it and she agreed, "Yeah, you're right. He hasn't dueled anyone as long as I have known him."

"It was never like that before." Atem explained.

"What does all of this have to do with me?" Roni asked.

Pharaoh smiled and said, "I want you to help me get him back"

Roni said jokinly, "Atem he isn't lost"

Atem smiled and explained further, "Get him back to the way he was show him that nothing has really changed and that I haven't really left him."

Roni knew now what she was being asked of. She then gave the pharaoh thumbs up and said,

"No problem I'll do my best to bring back the old Yugi."

"Thank you" Atem responded.

then Atem left her room and Roni went back to sleep. Tomorrow Roni would invite Yugi to fight against the duelist of Kiaba's Duel Academy.


	4. Chapter 3

That morning Roni woke up and realized that she was late for work.

"Aww… man," She whined.

She ran as fast as she could and got to the game shop.

"Sorry Yugi," Roni said.

Yugi understood and told her to get to work on some orders that needed to be done. Roni got to work and everything was fine.

All day she was trying to find a way to ask Yugi if he wanted to duel against Kiaba's Academy. Before she was able to get off work she asked Yugi straight out,

" Yugi… um… would you like to duel against the duel academy with me, Joey and Mai and one other duelist?" Yugi was shocked. He hadn't been asked to duel in a long time.

"I'll think about it Roni, I'm not sure right now," He explained.

Roni smiled and thanked him for at least considering it. Then she headed home where the Pharaoh was waiting for her.

"Well… what did he say," Pharaoh asked.

"He said he would think about it, But in my opinion, I don't think he will," Roni explained.

"Why do you say that," Pharaoh asked.

"Well… when I asked him he had a strange look on his face. Like I brought back a bad memory or something."

Pharaoh was disappointed, there had to be a way to get him to duel again and remember everything they did and be happy that they got the chance to know him.

" Let me try," Pharaoh said.

Then he faded away and went to go see Yugi.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
